Hanging file systems, long used for storing paper files, have also been suggested for filing such small planar objects as floppy disks and compact disks (CDs), as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,897 to Fowler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,087 to Seward, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,301 to Kunz, U.S. Design Pat. No. 419,358 to Marcon, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,701 to Chen. However, all of these systems have required expensive specialized hanging file storage sleeves or boxes.
The present inventor found that no system is presently available that provides a low cost hanging file system for storing CDs and other small planar objects. Thus, a better system for providing storage for CDs and other small planar objects is needed, and this solution is provided by the following invention.